La puerta de al lado
by Anyleaf
Summary: Prompt: Brienne quiere confesar su amor a su vecino Renly, pero cuando se decide a golpear su puerta para decírselo, se encuentra con que hay un nuevo propietario.


p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brienne daba vueltas por su habitación./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ese día se lo confesaría. Ya se había decidido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Esta noche, saldré de mi casa, golpearé su puerta y le diré lo que siento". /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A esa hora él llegaba de su trabajo y Brienne pensaba que lo encontraría solo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Unas horas más"./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No lo vio cuando se fue a la Universidad y estuvo nerviosa toda la jornada, incapaz de concentrarse en las clases./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando llegó, ya estaba atardeciendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le dio un ataque de pánico, pero no hizo caso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se duchó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al salir, se dirigió a su habitación envuelta en una toalla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Abrió su closet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Qué se pondría?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se probó un vestido negro que Sansa le había obligado a comprar. Era demasiado corto y ajustado. Según su amiga, tenía unas piernas increíbles y debía lucirlas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero cuando fue a mirarse al espejo, éste le mostró la realidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aún seguía teniendo un cuello demasiado ancho, la nariz rota y unos labios por demás gruesos. Sansa podía tener razón, sus piernas no estaban mal, pero sus manos y pies seguían viéndose demasiado grandes. Y el vestido no ayudaba en nada en ocultar esos defectos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlo sacó, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Ya se había decidido y no iba a dar marcha atrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Renly era amable, siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella cuando se encontraban afuera de sus departamentos. Había jugado con ella cuando era niña, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanla había defendido de chicos molestos del vecindario durante su adolescencia, la había acompañado cuando su padre murió. Y ahora, en ocasiones la ayudaba con sus materias de la universidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Puedo decirle que lo amo"./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Guardó el vestido en un lugar recóndito de su closet y optó por el plan B: una minifalda azul y una blusa blanca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Volvió al espejo. La imagen parecía haber mejorado un poco. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Abrió su neceser de maquillaje, regalo de Margaery. Extrajo el delineador de ojos, el rubor y el encrespador de pestañas, y siguió lo mejor que pudo los consejos de su amiga para aplicárselos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No volvió a mirarse en el espejo por temor a encontrarse demasiado ridícula./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Salió de casa, suspiró y se dirigió aspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanla puerta de al lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Su corazón latió cuando tocó el timbre y escuchó sus pasos. El miedo se fue y se sintió radiante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, no vio el rostro del hombre que ella amaba, con su caballera negra y sus ojos azules./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El tipo que span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanle abrió la puerta tenía el cabello dorado y unos relucientes ojos verdes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ella abrió y cerró la boca, desconcertada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/span¿Quién eres? span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanse encontró preguntando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El hombre, (tendría unos treinta y tantos años) levantó las cejas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanQuiero decir… ¿está Renly? span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanpreguntó atropelladamente, asumiendo que sería un amigo de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""No sé si podré hacerlo ahora, que no está solo"/em pensó desesperanzada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/span¿Renly? span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanpreguntóspan style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/span¿El anterior propietario?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brienne se quedó en blanco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—¿/spanAnterior propietario? span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanpreguntó pasmadaspan style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—. /spanÉl vive aquí/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El tipo sonrió burlonamente. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—¿Era amigo tuyo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanSi…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanVaya ¿y no se molestó en contarte que se mudaba?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Brienne lo miró sin poder creer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanYo soy el nuevo propietario, me cambié hoy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanNo puede ser…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El tipo la miró de arriba abajo, reparando en suspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanvestuario y su maquillaje./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanLo sientospan style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanrióspan style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanParece que no sabía que existías./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/span¡Cállate! span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanella le dio la espalda, tratando de no llorar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Se dirigió hacia su departamento, lo primero que haría sería sacarse esa ropa y lavarse la cara. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—Espera—le dijo él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—¿Qué quieres?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—¿Vives al lado?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Ella asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—¿Por qué no pasas un momento? Me conversas de este barrio y así no desperdicias el tiempo que empleaste en aplicarte ese maquillaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—No te rías de mí…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanNo me estoy riendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ella se volteó a mirarlo. Su mueca burlona había desparecido y sus ojos lucían más cálidos ahora./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanTómate una cerveza conmigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanNo te conozco…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Él puso los ojos en blanco/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanEsa es la idea, genio, que nos conozcamos, somos vecinos ahora./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ella titubeó. Si volvía a su casa, lo más probable es que estaría todo la noche llorando en su pieza. Asintió lentamente. Él se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/span¿Cómo te llamas? Le preguntó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanBrienne…Brienne Tarth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—/spanYo soy Jaimespan style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"—sonrió mostrando los dientes—/span Jaime Lannister./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
